Forever
by nicson
Summary: After the Ultimatum, Nicky Parsons and Jason Bourne, Nicson, Its my first story, enjoy


**Jason and Nicky**

_One Shot_

It's been 6 months since she last saw him when he put her on that bus in Tangier, Morocco. Now here she is sitting in her 1 bedroom apartment in Vienna, Austria thinking of him. She remembers the first time they meet, kissed, made love to each other and when he told her that he loved her. Thinking of this makes her smile. Deep in her thought she hears a knock on her door and wonders who it might be because she doesn't know many people. She walks slowly to the door and opens it half way through just to be careful and she froze at who she saw at her door. The one and only person that she was thinking of **Jason Bourne. **

"Are you going to let me in?" Jason asks after awhile

"Yes of course, sorry" she apologizes and opens the door fully to let him in.

After she looks the door, she turned around and looked at him. They started at each other for long time and finally Nicky asks

"Would you like to sit down?"

He nods and they both sit down

"Do you want something to drink, like water?"

"No, thanks"

They were silent for another moment before Nicky broke the silence again

"What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through"

"Oh" She said sadly

"And to check on how you're doing"

"I'm Ok, just trying to get used to being on the run"

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"For leaving you to get on that bus alone"

"That's ok; you had to find out about your identity and your memory. And who is trying to kill you"

"I'm still sorry, for everything that I did that hurt you"

"You didn't do anything that hurt me Jason" She knew that was a lie but she said it anyway

Jason moves closer to Nicky and says

"I did, I held a gun to your head, I made you cry and I almost got you killed in Tangier"

"But you saved my life"

"Yeah, but I know I still hurt you, and I'm sorry..."

"Jason"

"Let me finish Nicky, I'm sorry for...I'm sorry for forgetting about what we had in Paris. Do you want to tell me why it was difficult for you with me?"

This surprised her, and she thinks that he still doesn't remember what they had so she is just going to lie, but she knew Jason always read her like a book.

"It was just difficult for me with you because, I saw what they did to you and I didn't like it so that's why it was difficult" She looks up at Jason and she knows he doesn't believe what she said.

"Is that all"

"Yea, it is," She says looking at Jason

"So, it wasn't difficult for you that I forgot the love I had for you" She freezes and looks away. "Nicky look at me, please" She looks up at him and she had tears in her eyes. Jason is struck by this because he made her cry again so he does the only thing he could at the moment he wrapped his arms around her and she also wrapped her arms around him as she cried.

After what seemed like forever she eased away but did not let Jason go they stared at each other as Jason wiped away the tears on her face with his thumb. And he comes closer to her and kisses her lightly because he doesn't want to scare her and if she wanted to pull away she could but she instead kissed him back so he deepened the kiss. They pulled away when they needed air to breathe.

Jason asks after awhile "Are you ok"

"Yea, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what" Jason was confused because his the one who should be apologizing

"For not telling you,"

"Hey, don't be sorry about that I'm the one who should be apologizing for everything"

"You did" Nicky laughs

"Yea I did" Jason laughs too

"We have a lot to talk about,"

"We do"

"Where are you staying"

"In a motel"

"Do you wanna stay here" Jason looked surprised when she asked

"Yes, if you want me too"

"I do, I actually want..."

"What do you want Nicky"

"I want you, I want you stay forever" She looked away from him because she was afraid of what he could say. Jason smiles and lifts up Nicky's chine so that she could look at him

"Nicky, I will stay forever, as long as you want me too"

"Forever" She whispers

"Forever Nicky, forever"

Nicky smiles and kisses him passionately, because she knew that he is not going anywhere and he was going to stay with her forever as long as she wants to.


End file.
